


Behind Closed Doors

by Garnigal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: Spreading out





	Behind Closed Doors

The first night, they all shared an enormous suite. They’d become accustomed to being crowded, didn’t feel safe unless there was someone within arms reach (and a blade under the pillow).

The second night, they got several adjoining rooms. They still slept at least two to a bed, and some would wander in the middle of the night, making sure everyone was still there (searching for those who were missing).

The third night, they were spread out over three floors. They argued good-naturedly over who shared with whom and stayed up late watching movies (couldn’t sleep until they were too tired to dream).

Every night they spread out further. Every night there were fewer nightmares in the dark, fewer people walking through the hallways, opening doors and counting heads. Every night the tension eased a little more.

Eventually, only Buffy paced the halls and checked on sleeping figures. Only Buffy trained into exhaustion or watched television until the wee hours.

Only Buffy slept with her door open.


End file.
